


The Hands of Styx

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Beta, PWP, Restraints, hand play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Hermes was fascinated by the Styx.Its hands reached up to the sky, painting a grim scenario. The first time he had witnessed them, he got slightly scared what would happen if he was to touch one. But as he spent more time in the Underworld, and with Charon, Hermes came to learn that the hands did nothing, simply moving away once Hermes attempted to touch them.Hermes asked Charon about it once, and the boatman shrugged. They were part of the Styx, too- they weren’t evil or good, they just were.Still, Hermes was curious.---In which Charon teaches Hermes what the hands of the Styx can do
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	The Hands of Styx

**Author's Note:**

> Hermes was fascinated by the Styx. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Listen i dont actually think anyone has played with the idea of the hands of the styx being explicitly used for sex and wellll i've been thinking about this idea for far too long so i had to write it lmaoooooo
> 
> no beta im sorry but plz i hope u enjoy!! thank u for reading

Hermes was fascinated by the Styx. 

Its hands reached up to the sky, painting a grim scenario. The first time he had witnessed them, he got slightly scared what would happen if he was to touch one. But as he spent more time in the Underworld, and with Charon, Hermes came to learn that the hands did nothing, simply moving away once Hermes attempted to touch them.

Hermes asked Charon about it once, and the boatman shrugged. They were part of the Styx, too- they weren’t evil or good, they just were.

Still, Hermes was curious.

“Can they do anything?” He asked, sitting on Charon’s skiff while they floated in the middle of Styx. It was one of those very few peaceful moments, both of them having finished their jobs for the day. “The hands, I mean. They just seem to be uh, there.”

“Hoooaaaaaah,” Charon replied, picking Hermes’ interest. 

“Oh? I would very like to know.” He licked his lips, cocking his head as he looked at Charon with half lidded eyes. “Are you propositioning to me right now, my good boatman?”

Charon puffed a laugh, catching Hermes by the waist and bringing him closer, hoisting him up. Hermes pressed his hands against Charon’s shoulders, knowing that the boatman would not drop him but enjoying the physical act anyways.

“Oh my! Good sir, anyone else would think you’re an Olympian by how forward you are!” He leaned close to him, pressing a kiss on a cool forehead. “Come on. Make me squirm, boatman.”

Charon groaned in delight, pushing Hermes down on the skiff, gently. Hermes laughed all the way down, dropping into the floor of the boat like a feather. 

Charon was already pressing kisses on his exposed skin, making his giggles turn into soft moans. Hermes tangled his finger on Charon’s long hair, feeling the softness between his digits. His kisses traveled from Hermes arms, to his neck, jaw and finally his mouth, pressing their bodies together in a soft kiss.

“Hmm,” Hermes hummed, wrapping his arms around Charon’s broad back, feeling the silk of the clothes. 

One of Charon’s hands cupped his brown hair, petting it softly. He cupped Hermes cheek with his free hand. Another hand touched his chest, pulling at the cloth of his chiton, while another hand caressed his thigh-

Wait, what?

Hermes immediately pulled away, sudden realization at what was happening. His eyes went wide when he saw the Styx hands, reaching over from the river itself and hovering above him, ready to resume their touching.

“Huh? What?” He reacted in confusion, scrambling away from the hands. “Hah?”

Charon puffed out a laugh, his hand resting on Hermes thigh. “Hoaaaaaaa…”

“I thought- I, uh,” Hermes was flustered, a shaky smile painting his face. “I thought you were joking, about the hands. But I guess you weren't, huh?”

Charon looked at the hands, raising his own palm a little. They retreated, dipping back into the Styx, showing Hermes that Charon had total control over them and would do as he said. 

Hermes laughed breathlessly, considering the situation closely.

Charon had command over them. If Hermes was too overwhelmed, he could simply tell Charon to stop. The idea of all those hands over him was… tantalizing, he admitted to himself. Hermes bit his lip, cheeks reds now with the possibilities presented to him.

“Okay okay okay, I don’t hate the hands. I just was a little startled, my good friend. But, well, lets say I kind of want to try the hands out, would that be okay?”

Charon nodded and Hermes could feel the boatman’s excitement. Charon really, really wanted to use the hands, which made a heat pool at the bottom of Hermes’ stomach. 

“Hhhrrrrrr…” Charon puffed, already back at burying his face against the crook of Hermes neck, his vapor tickling him. 

“Yes of course dear- If it becomes too much, I’ll tell you to stop. How’s that?”

“Haaaaa…”

Content, Hermes let himself be engulfed again by Charon’s body, his strong hands cupping his face as he kissed him deeply against the floor of his boat, rocking it slightly from side to side. Hermes half opened his eyes, already seeing the hands approach them both. He closed his eyes once more, and while he still had a tinge of apprehension, the reminder of Charon being in control was everything Hermes needed to get rid of those doubts. 

Soon enough Hermes was lost in Charon’s body once again. He moaned loud, needy, the feeling of Charon’s body pinning him was making him lose his mind. He immediately noticed more hands joining in this time, aware of how they were caressing his tanned skin. One hand touched his thigh, tracing his strong muscle and toying with the orange band in his leg.

Other hand traced his shoulders, careful to not tangle itself with his scarf. He pressed him slightly, careful to not hurt. Another hand pressed red fingers against his ribs, tracing them over his chiton. 

“Ah,” Hermes sighed, enjoying the amount of contact he was getting. He pressed Charon’s head more into his neck, hips lifting from the boat and seeking more pressure against the boatman’s body.

The tender touches became hungrier. Charon’s long fingers pressed at his biceps, pinning him down into the skiff. His thumbs circled strong muscles, fingernails tracing his deltoids.  
Charon’s touch alone was enough for Hermes, but he felt the Styx following suit. The hand in his thigh traveled higher, reaching the crevice where the thigh meets the torso, dragging fingers across the sensitive skin. 

Hermes sucked in a gasp. The hand tracing his ribs dipped under his chiton, cupping his chest and rubbing at his nipple. The third hand was pressing at his pulse points at his throat. 

One of Charon’s hands traveled lower, rubbing over Hermes’ crotch above his white chiton. The gentle touch made Hermes press his hips against the big hand, hissing at the soft pressure. 

“Come on,” he whispered, unable to move too much as he still was pinned down. Charon puffed out a laugh, pressing more against Hermes heat. The fabric of his clothes made a delicious friction that made Hermes breathless.

“Khhhhggr...?” Charon asked, sweetly.

“I- I wouldn’t mind more hands, love.”

As soon as he finished saying that, more hands rose from the Styx and into the skiff. Hermes saw three more hands approach, and they started to pull at his clothes. They removed his scarf and untied his belts, taking it off him and placing it at their side. He saw the hands removing Charon’s clothes as well, carefully undressing the boatman from his several layers of clothes. 

Normally, Hermes wouldn’t mind being completely nude in the middle of the Styx, yet all those hands made him slightly self conscious. His slight embarrassment went away the moment the hands rubbed down on his skin in various sensitive places. His hands were gently moved above his head, pinning them down on the wooden floor of the skiff. The pressure on his wrists was delicious, making his toes curl. A jolt of pleasure traveled through his body, making Hermes arch his back. 

More hands joined in pinning him down. He felt the pressure in his ankles and hip bones, and finally they pressed on his stomach, pinning him down like a butterfly in display for Charon. Charon continued to rub Hermes’ length slowly, agonizingly so., and Hermes attempted to raise his hips more to apply more pressure but the hands in his hips wouldn't allow him, leaving him to squirm under their touch. 

“Shit- Charon, please!” Hermes moans were loud and shameless. He was fully hard now, losing himself in the sea of sensations. His body was attacked from every side, every angle but _gods_ did it feel good. 

He heard a bottle opening, and he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to see Charon ready with a vial of lube in his hands. Charon was always so ready for everything, and it made Hermes’ cheeks go pomegranate red. 

However, instead of pouring lube into his own hands, Charon poured the thick liquid onto one of the red hands of the Styx. He stepped away from Hermes, letting the hands take over. He felt his legs being gently spread apart, the wet, thick finger already prodding his entrance.

“Gods,” he whispered like a prayer as he felt one of those big fingers toying with him, prodding inside. It introduced just the tip and Hermes had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. He squirmed, still being held down by all those red hands. 

The finger slowly thrusted inside of him, spearing him until it was knuckle deep inside Hermes. He rolled his hips, desperately trying to get more movement, but they were agonizingly slow. The finger started thrusting in and out, slow at first. Making sure they were not hurting him, making sure Hermes was feeling good. 

He felt the hands shifting him. They propped him up until he was completely perpendicular from the skiff, holding him two feet from the floor of the boat. The hands still held his wrist above his head, they gripped hard at him and it made his cock twitch. The hand between his legs prodded with another finger, slipping it in and making Hermes open his mouth in a silent scream.

Charon sat in front of him on the bench. Smoke poured out of his maw, thin and beautiful. His eyes were fixated on Hermes and he stroked himself, savouring the way the little god was being manhandled by all those hands. 

Hermes would have commented on the display, but he was far too busy losing his mind to pleasure. He tried to hold himself from making so much noise, but the little pinches in his skin, the way those hands gripped his ass and the way they rubbed at his nipples made Hermes raise his voice. 

More hands joined in, cupping his cheeks and keeping his head in place. An index finger slipped inside his mouth and pressed down on Hermes tongue, almost gagging him. Hermes closed his eyes and sucked on them, small whimpers escaping his throat. He felt fingers wrap around his neck, careful to not choke. It placed a thumb on his Adam's apple, feeling it bob up and down as Hermes sucked down. 

It was an assault of the senses from every angle. His body was hot, slick with sweat. He could feel his erection pointing towards the sky, already leaking precum. He tried to move his hips, to get one of those wonderful hands to wrap its fingers around his length, but they just dragged their fingers across his tanned skin, making him melt on their grasp.

The two fingers turned to three. Drool spilled from Hermes mouth, rolling down his chin and neck. The tender touches turned into hungry ones, hands getting desperate as they pressed harder against Hermes skin, raking through the dips of Hermes skins. Fingers pressed hard against his hip bones, tracing his adonis belt. More fingers joined in, pressing against the back of his knees, raking through his ankles; they massaged the base of his wings.

It was too much. Hermes had lost count of how many hands were groping him. His skin was on fire, he could see stars. More fingers slipped inside his mouth, pulling the corner of his mouth harshly. More fingers curled up behind his head, gripping his hair and pulling it back, leaving his bare throat on display, fingers immediately pressing against it. 

All but one part of his body was being touched and rubbed raw. His erection was still left alone, and he craved the sweet touch of those hands. The fingers inside of him twisted and scissored and gods, Hermes was in paradise. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it felt like a sweet eternity the way they manhandled him. 

He felt another set of hands on him, but these were different. Hermes opened his eyes to see Charon touching him. His strong, ringed fingers caressed his chest, dipping his digits on his collarbone and trailing up his jugular.

A single tear rolled down Hermes cheek, inching forward in an attempt to get closer to Charon. The hands inside of him retreated him, leaving Hermes painfully empty. The hands accommodated Hermes, lining up his body with Charon. Hermes moaned through the fingers in his mouth as he felt Charon’s length spear him.

He wanted to move more. He wanted to roll his hips and bounce off Charon, but the hands moved his body instead, still holding him tight. He felt the drag of Charon’s cold length inside of him, pressing against his most tender spot. With his hands free, Charon swept Hermes’ wet hair off his forehead, petting him as smoke poured out like a chimney.

A particular thrust left him breathless. Hermes tightened his body as he came, cum spreading through his body and all those hands that were holding him tight. He whined through heavy digits. His vision blurred and time stopped for a moment, his mind filling with cotton while he was being used. His body went limp in the grasp of those hands, skin sensitive and his member already softening. 

The fingers in his mouth slipped out carefully, leaving trails of drool on his cheeks. His lips were bruised and swollen, but gods he didn’t care. Suddenly, the hands all retreated and Charon wrapped his arms around Hermes, keeping him in place as he continued to fuck into him. The hands had moved to his back, helping the god stay in position by propping him up. He wrapped his arms around Charon’s strong neck, pressing his face against Charon’s pale skin. 

One, two, three thrusts, Hermes thought he was going to die in bliss. One last thrust and Charon held him tight, hissing out lovely sounds as he came inside Hermes. Hermes gasped for air as Charon thrust into him a final time, savoring the way Hermes’ body trembled.

He held Hermes like that for a while, and the little god realized the hands were no longer propping him up. Charon was holding him with only his strong arms, no more support. He was being moved around and Hermes couldn’t care, still hazy from his intense orgasm. Charon deposited him on the floor of the skiff, pulling out of Hermes’ body with a soft whine. 

He couldn’t feel his legs, still oversensitive from the experience. Hermes rubbed his eyes, finally opening them to see a Charon lying next to him, hair wet with sweat. The hands of Styx creeped over the boat, but slowly descended back into the river. 

Hermes smiled, abused lips hurting. Charon let out a soft hiss, asking him a question.

“I must admit, dear boatman. I didn’t think I would enjoy that as much as I did.” He moved his hand forward, removing a stray strand of hair off Charon’s face. “But… I really, really liked it. I _really_ did.”

“Hoooahhhh” Charon was thankful. He intended to go slow, but it seems he got a little too into it.

It was fair. Hermes got very into it, too. 

Hermes scooted over Charon, pressing himself against the boatman. They were still dirty, wet with sweat, lube and cum. They didn’t care as they wrapped their arms around each other. Cleanup could happen later.

For now, they rested, surrounded by nothing but the Styx and its hands.

**Author's Note:**

> oughhh charon
> 
> Thank u for reading! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> 


End file.
